Kuroko In The Trap
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kuroko yang baru saja selesai cuti malah mendapat masalah dengan sang kakak kelas yang terlihat sempurna namun sebenarnya sangat mencurigakan? Selengkapnya AkaKuroKaga


Title: Kuroko In The Trap

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance(Sho-Ai), Mystery

Rating: T

Pairing: AkaKuroKaga,AoKise,HimuMura,dan MidoTaka

Chapter 1: Kesialan

Kalimat dengan _italic_ artinya yang dipikirkan Kuroko.

"Sepertinya aku harus cuti kuliah lagi."

"Huh? Kamu gila bukannya ini baru cuti kemarin?"

"Sepertinya aku mengerti. Kita semua bisa cuti sama-sama semester ini."

"Jangan mulai gila deh Aominecchi. Kamu sepertinya mulai ngelantur deh Kurokocchi sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Aku mulai tidak betah sekarang. Gara-gara orang itu dan juga ini masalahku karena tidak mendapat pekerjaan tambahan semeter ini."

"Siapa maksudmu orang itu?"

"Akashi-kun."

"Ada apa denganku?"

 _Ini dia muncul orang yang aku bicarakan sejak tadi dan entah mengapa dia selalu muncul bahkan sekarang,waktu itu, kapanpun "timing" dia selalu tepat._

Satu tahun lalu

"Selamat Kurokocchi! Kamu kembali lagi semester ini. Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah cuti satu tahun?"

"Baik. Mungkin tahun ini aku bisa membayarnya. Ya, sebaiknya kamu segera membayarnya agar tahun ini kita bisa segera

"Jadi, sepertinya setelah aku tinggal setahun kamu makin akrab dengan Aomine-kun?"

"EH? Tidak. Dia hanya pengganti Kurokocchi selama kamu tidak kuliah."

"Pengganti? Padahal hampir setiap hari kamu menempel padaku." Sahut Aomine

"WOW. Sepertinya ada yang baru tiba tahun ini?"

Ini dia si pengacau hebat, Hanamiya Makoto. Selalu ada masalah padahal dia adalah Senior tapi dia tidak lulus terus karena selalu membuat masalah

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kamu mampir ke _stand_ -ku?"

" _Stand_ apa? Nanti jika berkenan aku mampir."

"Untuk penilaian salah satu mata kuliah. Dosen itu merepotkan saja di awal kuliah. Sudah datang saja. "

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa kami bertiga membantu. Bukan membantu tepatnya tapi kami yang mengerjakan semuanya.

"Aku pesan satu takoyaki-nya."

"Ne, itu bukannya Akashicchi?

"Ya, dia. Mungkin. Aku tidak peduli."

"Nee, Sei-senpai. Aku mau juga belikan untukku ya?"

 _Ini dia. Cewek-cewek selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Fansclub Akashi-sana mereka menyebutnya._

"Ini satu takoyakinya. Silahkan dinikmati."kata Kuroko

"Ini untukku ya Sei-senpai?"

"Ya silahkan."

#PLUK Takoyaki itu jatuh dan isinya berhamburan

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak, Aku yang salah karena menjatuhkannya. Biar aku belikan yang baru untukmu."

"Tidak, aku minta di belikan es krim saja yang di tempat tadi."

"Baiklah aku akan membeikannya Sei-senpai."

 _Dia pasti sengaja. Jelas sekali dia sengaja menjatuhkannya. Biar para cewek itu pergi ke tempat lain. Licik. Dia tersenyum?_

"Kenapa?" kata Akashi menyadari sedari tadi diperhatikan

"Tidak." Sahut Kuroko sambil membalikan badan

"Ne, Kurokocchi. Bukannya dia licik? Kenapa dia membeli makanannya sendiri?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah ikut campur." Kata Aomine

"Sebaiknya kalian semua Junior diam saja. Kalau tidak seperti ini kapan lulus?" kata Hanamiya

"Jadi, Maaf ya Akashi-san. Takoyaki sudah terjual habis. Kamu bisa merahasiakannya,kan?"

Semua hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara apalagi mengadukan perbuatan curang Hanamiya. Agar dia bisa cepat selesai berjualan. Namun, sepertinya masalah itu belum selesai. Hanamiya mendatangi Kuroko karena ada yang bilang pada dosennya dia curang.

"Kalian yang bilang kan? Bahkan kalian sudah berjanji kan tidak bilang apapun."

"Kami semua menepati janji. Kami tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Menjijikan. Bukan kalian yang bilang lalu siapa?"

"Akashi-kun mungkin?" kata Kuroko langsung menyela

"Huh? Tidak mungkin Akashi dan aku sudah bersahabat sejak dulu. Kami satu angkatan jadi dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku."

"Tidak mungkin? Mungkin saja,kan?" tanya Kise ikut kesal tertuduh

"Bagaimana mungkin aku yang melakukan hal itu?" sahut Akashi tiba-tiba muncul

 _Ini dia "Timing_ Akashi _" selalu tepat waktu saat di bicarakan dia muncul._

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu juga disini. Kalian tidak salah dan begitu juga denganku."

"Lalu siapa? Bukan itu kamu?"

"Berani sekali ya kamu menuduh Sei-senpai?"

"Mulai lagi deh, para fans yang mengganggu." Kata Aomine turut menimpali

"Baiklah, nanti aku bantu mencari tahu siapa yang melakukannya jadi sebaiknya Hanamiya-san sabar. Aku akan membantumu."

"Aku tunggu janjimu Akashi."

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi. Mereka bertiga masih kesal atas tuduhan itu.

"Sial, seenaknya saja dia menuduh?"

"Sabar Aominecchi. Bukannya tadi kamu yang menyuruhku sabar?"

"Ya, habisnya dia sembarangan menuduh."

Setelah itu Kuroko pergi sendiri menuju kelas masih tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya Akashi yang berpura-pura baik di depan orang namun di belakang tidak ada yang tau.

"Maaf." Kata Kuroko karena menabrak seseorang

"..."

Dia lagi. Itu kata Kuroko dalam hatinya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan minta maafnya. Padahal tempo hari di depan teman-temannya dia yang meminta maaf.

Flashback

"Maaf." Kata Kuroko

"Tidak, aku juga salah."

"Hati-hati Sei-senpai. Lagian kamu juga salah." Kata salah satu cewek

"Tidak, aku juga salah tidak menghindar dengan cepat. Maaf ya."

End flashback

Pagi hari

"Dimana Kurokocchi?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi datang,kan?"

"Kenapa dia lama sih? Dia tau kan kalau bimbingan akademik hari ini? Kalau dia tidak bimbingan kamu tau,kan ancaman Prof. Alex itu apa sama kita?"

"Tidak lulus mata kuliah dia. Dia membenci orang yang terlambat dan melalaikan kewajibannya. Tapi dia memang berlebihan perasaan itu hanya bimbingan."

"Aku akan mengirimkan pesan padanya."

 _Kuroko kamu dimana?_

 _Hari ini bimbingan Prof. Alex_

 _Kamu ingat kan kalau kamu tidak datang?_

 _Read 10.28_

 _HUH? Bukannya besok?_

 _Kemarin ada yang kirim chat padaku dari angkatan bawah._

 _Dia bilang Prof. Alex tidak jadi bimbingan._

 _Dia juga mengirim screenshoot-nya._

 _Read 10.30_

 _Siapa dia yang mengirimkan chat padamu?_

"Arghhh! Akan kubalas di fansclub bodoh milik Akashi itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang membohongi Kuroko. Dia salah satu cewek di fansclub Akashi. Dia bilang Prof. Alex tidak masuk hari ini. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu Aominecchi."

"Iya, mau melakukan apa? Dia pasti telat. Hari ini Prof. Alex akan mengajar sebentar lagi dia keluar. Tuh dia sudah keluar."

"Sial! Aominecchi aku akan melakukan apa saja Kamu tahan , oke?"

"Apapun?"

"Iya, apapun."

"Baiklah. PROF. ALEX TUNGGU!"

Aomine menghampiri Alex. Dia mendekatinya dan melakukan hal yang disuruh Kise untuk menahan Prof Alex.

" _Kabe-don?"_

Aomine melakukan tindakan gila dengan menyudutkan Prof. Alex dan dia menghalanginya dengan tangannya untuk mencegahnya kabur.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Prof lewat sampai mendengarkan perasaanku."

"Eh? Kata Prof sambil bersemu merah melihat tingkah laku Aomine padanya

Akhirnya Kuroko bisa tiba tepat pada waktunya. Aomine mendapat teguran singkat dan Kise hanya tertawa didepan.

Tahun ini Semester 5

"Jadi, uang bayaranku sudah di bayar?"

"Iya, disini sudah lunas."

"Kamu sudah bayar Kurokocchi?"

"Tidak. Aku belum bayar. Aku mau ambil cuti lagi tahun ini karena memang tidak bisa bayar lagi tahun ini. Siapa yang membayarnya?"

"Tidak penting. Yang paling penting kita bisa memilih kelas sama-sama lagi tahun ini. Yeah!"

"Lagian apa yang kamu lakukan sih pas aku cuti?"

"Kami berdua kan menunggumu. Agar kita bisa sekelas terus, oke? Baiklah. Kita bisa memilih kelas minggu depan. Kita harus sama-sama!"

Pertarungan dalam memilih kelas, mendapat dosen terbaik, mendapat nilai bagus, mendapat tugas sedikit semua tergantung saat kita memilih kelas. Pertarungan ini disebut mengisi Kartu Rencana Studi (KRS).

"Argh."

"Kenapa Kurokocchi?"

"Gagal. Kelas sudah penuh."

"Eh? Bagaimana ini Aominecchi?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Hmm, aku ada ide bagaimana kalau umumkan di grup satu angkatan?"

"Siapa tahu ada yang mau tukar jadwal denganmu."

"AH! Terkadang Aominecchi pintar juga."

"Terkadang?"

 _Maaf, ada yang mau menukarkan jadwalnya pada matakuliah Statistik Bisnis 2 kelas C?_

"Belum ada yang jawab?"

"Belum. Sepertinya gagal."

 _Aku bisa. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu diruang lab di ruang 512?_

"Eh? Itu bukannya Akashicchi?"

"Dia bisa masuk grup angkatanmu?" tanya Aomine

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti."

Akhirnya Kuroko terpaksa menemuinya. Dia sudah berada diruangan itu. Melambaikan tangannya untuk memberitahu dimana dia duduk.

"Baiklah, aku sudah keluar dari kelas Statistik kamu bisa masuk sekarang ke kelas itu. Biar aku memilih kelas yang lain."

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Merepotkanmu sampai harus merubah jadwalmu."

"Tidak, jadwalku gampang diatur karena tahun ini tinggal sisa sedikit mata kuliah yang aku ambil."

"Eh? Ohiya, tahun ini kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas akhir ya?"

"Belum semester depan,kok."

"Owh, aku kira Akashi-kun lulus semester ini."

"Tidak aku lulus normal di semster 8."

Dia tidak berbicara apapun lagi setelah itu. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Akashi membuka percakapan lagi.

"Hari ini ada acara?"

" memangnya?"

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu hari ini. Mungkin makan malam?"

"Aku baru ingat harus pergi bersama Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun. Maaf dan terima kasih sudah mau menukarkan jadwalmu."

"Tidak masalah."

Kebetulan? Rencana? " _Timing_ Akashi"? atau apa? Itu ada dipikiran Kuroko pertama kuliahnya semester ini di bayar oleh orang misterius dan sekarang ia ditolong oleh Akashi kalau tidak Kuroko baru bisa mengambil mata kuliah itu tahun depan.

Keesokan Harinya

"Eh, tunggu kamu mau ke kelas ya Kurokocchi?"

"Iya, aku harus kekelas. Kamu mau pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku dan Aomine akan menunggu dikantin,oke?"

"Baiklah kelas Technoprenuer hanya 2 jam kok."

"Oke. Selamat berjuang."

Kelas ini tidak ada pelajaran hanya ada diskusi untuk membahas rencana bisnis dan menjalankannya dalam 4 bulan ke depan.

"Kamu dikelas ini juga?"

"Eh? Akashi-kun?"

"Kyaa! Ada Akashi-senpai dikelas ini!"

"Aku mau sekelompok denganmu."

"Kamu sudah ada kelompok? Bagaimana kal-."

"Maaf, aku sudah membentuk kelompok sebelum kelas dimulai."

"Owh, pantas kamu juga sudah membuat proposal. Cepat juga. Membuat usaha es-krim? Menarik,kok."

 _Gak bakal aku mau sekelompok sama kamu Akashi Seijuuro. Lagian bukannya dia angkatan atas buat apa dia mengambil kelas tambahan ini?_

Akhirnya kelas selesai namun masalahpun bertambah karena. Ide yang aku punya dan proposal yang telah aku buat telah dicuri. Kelopok lain sudah membuat dan mengajukan juga.

 _Kali ini aku yakin pasti Akashi yang memberitahu ide itu, Hanya dia yang tahu ide yang aku buat._

"SIAL!"teria Kuroko sambil berjalan menuju kelas Akashi

"Kamu yang memberitahu mereka,kan?"

"Memberitahu apa ya?"

"Tolong ya jangan ganggu Akashi-sama lagi. Dia sudah begitu baik padamu. Menukar kelasnya dan diberikan padamu."kata salah satu cewek

"Tapi dia satu-satunya yang tau ide yang aku buat. Siapa lagi yang bisa membeberkan ide bisnisku?"

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku tidak pernah membeberkan ide-mu pada kelompok lain. Kalau kamu tidak percaya kenapa kamu tidak bertanya pada kelompok yang mencuri ide-mu itu?"

"Iya benar! Jangan salahkan Akashi-sama terus!"

"Menyebalkan sekali cowok itu selalu mencari perhatian Akashi-sama."

 _Mencari perhatiaan? Dia yang mulai duluan mencari ribut denganku. Menyebalkan sekali setiap bertemu dengannya._

Akhirnya Kuroko keluar dari kelas itu dan pergi menemui Kise dan Aomine. Dia ingin meminta bantuan mereka menyelidiki siapa yang sudah membocorkan ide bisnis kelompoknya.

Sementara itu ditempat lain

"Ada apa Akashi?"

"Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu Shintarou?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kamu bisa tidak menggunakan server pusat di lab komputer untuk menyelidiki anak lab-mu?"

"Menyelidiki apa?"

"Mencari data di e-mail mereka yang mempunyai proposal ide bisnis dan dikirimkan kemarin pada Prof. Alex?"

"Uhm, sepertinya sulit. Mereka pasti segera _log out e-mail_ mereka begitu selesai lab."

"Kamu cukup memperhatikan saja e-mail yang mereka kirim kemarin. Buat mereka tugas yang banyak agar mereka mengirim e-mail padamu terus dan kau bisa memperhatikannya satu persatu."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu juga ikut membantu menjadi asisten lab? Kamu bisa melihatnya dengan matamu sendiri,kan?"

"Boleh? Bagaimana nanti dengan partner-mu?"

"Bisa dibicarakan. Tapi ini terakhir kalinya kamu minta tolong padaku Akashi. Kita sudah sepakat ini terakhir kalinya kamu meminta tolong padaku."

"Oke, terima kasih Shintarou."

Di Kantin

"Bagaimana Kurokocchi? Kami perlu membantumu memaksa mereka semua yang mencuri ide bisnismu?"

"Tidak. Semuanya percuma. Mereka semua tidak ada yang mungkin mengaku."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mengambil _softcopy_ idemu? Dia tidak memfotocopy proposal-mu tapi dia mengambilnya dari laptop-mu?" tanya Kise

"Ohiya bisa juga. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tau siapa yang mencopy dataku?"

"Sulit. Kita harus meminjam laptop mereka dan memeriksanya satu-satu." Sahut Aomine

"Sudahlah. Aku menyerah. Aku akan buat proposal baru saja."

"Baiklah. Untuk membuatmu kembali semangat bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan malam ini?"

"Yeah! Dan kamu harus memenuhi janjimu kali ini Kise. Untuk permintaanmu tempo hari." Kata Aomine sambil merangkul Kise.

Direstaurant

"Wah, kebetulan sekali trio pengacau! Sini! Akashi-san sedang memberikan traktiran pada kita semua. Ayo gabung saja."

 _INI DIA! TIMING AKASHI! Muncul lagi disaat aku paling tidak mau bertemu dengannya._

"Bagaimana Kurokocchi? Mau gabung?"

"Sepertinya kami mau pu-."

"Tidak. Kita gabung saja." sela Kuroko

 _Apa maunya akan aku turuti. Jika dia mau mencari masalah sekarang akan aku hadapi. Aku yakin dia punya rencana buruk._

Namun, nyatanya Akashi sampai akhir acara makan malam tidak bicara apapun pada Kuroko padahal sedaritadi ia sudah siap jika dia ingin ribut dengannya. Sampai keesokan harinya mereka masuk kampus lagi dan terjadi keributan. Disetiap kelas di gedung fakultas ekonomi menampilkan gambar e-mail seseorang yang berisi proposal Kuroko yang dikirim ke e-mail miliknya. Orang itu yang mencuri ide Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHI KAMU SUDAH LIHAT?"

"Aku sudah salah menuduhnya."

"Loh, Kurokocchi mau kemana?"

Kuroko berlari mencari Akashi. Ia tidak menemukan dia. Disaat ia ingin bertemu Akashi sulit dicari. Dia sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Kuroko segera menghampirinya.

"Anoo, Maaf. Aku sudah menuduhmu yang melakukannya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengelak atau memeberikan penjelasan apapun?"

"Percuma kan banyak mengelak. Kamu juga tidak percaya."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku menuduhmu."

"Oke, aku mau memaafkanmu jika kamu mau pergi denganku sabtu ini."

"Eh?"

"Kali ini kamu tidak bisa menolak atau aku tidak akan menerima permintaan maafmu."

Rencana buruk dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro dimulai. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kuroko. Dia sudah terjebak dalam sebuah situasi yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari Akashi Seijuuro.

To Be Continue

Oke, salam jumpa bagi readers. Saya membuat cerita ini based dari webtoon yang kalian pasti sudah tau apa. Namun, semua ceritanya tidak persis sama namun mungkin karakter mereka yang agak mirip. Dari cerita mungkin akan berbeda kedepannya. Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang,


End file.
